


drop the homos in a chat this won't end well haha

by motherofye3ts



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), College, God why did I do this, Hispanic Character, Hispanic Gon, Killua is gay, Nonbinary Kalluto - Freeform, Parental Leorio Paladiknight, Texting, Trans Alluka Zoldyck, asexual kalluto, asexual pouf, based on real things that happened on discord, because this is my canon, bisexual leorio, chatfic, fuck ging all my homies hate ging, gay kurapika, genderfluid pitou, hispanic-italian leorio, i'll add more characters and tags as the story progresses luvs, it was like 3am dont judge me, kikyou is not a good parent, kurapika goes by he/they, leorio and gon are cousins, leorio hates ging and so does everyone else, leorio is mixed because i said so, pansexual gon, she/they pronouns for melody, silva is a decent parent, the girls of the phantom troupe are in a poly relationship, vv gay, yes i did once google whale intercourse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:55:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27738775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/motherofye3ts/pseuds/motherofye3ts
Summary: oh no, another hxh chatficaka i was inspired by my friend who wrote a chatficand im sleep deprived as i write this :D(rated t for the language and some innuendos cause hisoka is there)
Relationships: Alluka Zoldyck/Zushi, Feitan/Phinks (Hunter X Hunter), Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs & Kurapika & Leorio Paladiknight & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Hisoka & Machi, Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck, Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight, Machi/Pakunoda/Shizuku, Pokkle/Ponzu (Hunter X Hunter)
Comments: 39
Kudos: 117





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> big murder - killua  
> pikapika - kurapika  
> layoreo - leorio  
> pipi person - pitou

_teens on crack_

[big murder] ALRIGH TFUCK IT

[big murder] THER’S SOMEHTING I HAVETO TELL YOU

[big murder] IVE KNOWN YOU GUYS FOR A WHILE SO I THINK ITS AOBUT TIME I TELL YOU

[pikapika] what?

[big murder] IM GAY

[big murder] RAIGNG HOMO

[big murder] ND I’VE KNOWN SINCE HTE AGE OT 12

[layoreo] …heh?

[pikapika] I think he’s coming out??

[big murder] YES I AM

[pikapika] oh great!!

[layoreo] one of usssss

[big murder] AND IDC IF YOU THINK IT’S WRONG OR WHATEVER

[big murder] I HOEP YOU ALL STILL OCNSIDER ME YOUR FRINED

[pikapika] …bitch are you fr rn

[layoreo] KDFJSALF BITCH DON’T TELL ME YOU DIDN’T KNOW

[big murder] ok now im consfued

[pikapika] bitch i-

[layoreo] im bi asf fam

[pikapika] and im also a raging gay?? i go by he/they pronouns???? like where tf were you when i was being a major bakugo simp?? bitcj-

[big murder] i- what

[layoreo] LMAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

[layoreo] NOT KILLUA THINKING WE’RE HETERO ASKDFLJHDKJFJKIEWUR

[pikapika] see that’s what forced heteronormativity does to ya

[big murder] im in shock help

[big murder] NONE OF YOU WERE GONNA TELL ME YOU WERE QUEER???

[pikapika] it didn’t come up?? and we didn’t really ttry to hide it lmao

[layoreo] literally still trippin cause u thought i was str8

[big murder] bro do you have any idea how fukcin terrified I was when I typed out that message?? my parents dont know but my mom is homophobic as hsit, like my sister almost git fucking kicked out cause she came out as trans to her (thank god my dad is trying to be a little decent) and my brother got disowned after mentioning over the phone that he had a bf

[pikapika] oh shit man we didnt know, sorry

[layoreo] I get it, I grew up w a hisapnic otalian mix family coming out was scary a sshit

[layoreo] but still-

[layoreo] I mean i kinda get why you’d think im straight? i dont give off that much bi energy

[pikapika] cough cough, lies but go off

[layoreo] but kurapiak does

[big murder] idk, straight is kind of a default so I thought?? o well nvm

[pikapika] rip in peace

[layoreo] n e wayz

[layoreo] guess who wants to smack his bitch ass professor in the balls with the ufkcing chancla

[big murder] uh... oyu?

[layoreo] DING DING DING

[layoreo] correct

[layoreo] hes a fucking shit

[layoreo] literally the worst bitc to exist

[layoreo] homophobic, transphobic, racist, _you name it_

[layoreo] literally my worst enemy smh

[pikapika] I thought that was the girl in your class?

[layoreo] Leroute? nah bro she’s just m ex

[layoreo] and there’s a good reaosng we broke up

[big murder] mk now im invested in this

[layoreo] baesicklee we went out for a couple of months

[layoreo] n it was cool and shit but she was a little possessive

[layoreo] then we were playing poker w some other clasmsates of ours

[layoreo] and she says “if I win you carve my name on your arm”

[layoreo] LIKE BITCH WHAT

[layoreo] I dumped her right then and there and she stabbed the fuckgin table

[pikapika] did you just fucking spell basically as baesicklee or am i tripping

[big murder] THATS WHAT YU COFUSED ON????????? NOT THE CRAXY EX??????

[pikapika] WHEN SOMEONE WTITES BASICALLY LIKE THAT HTEN YEHA IT IS

[big murder] yeha discount yeehaw

[pikapika] BITCH-

[layoreo] HASKDFHDFJADSKILJSDFN

[big murder] lmao rip old man

[layoreo] i- how do you- what??

[big murder] you give off old person vibes like adult human

[layoreo] I don’t think im thatmuch older than you?

[layoreo] i turned 20 last spring bithc 

[big murder] ew old person

[layoreo] bitch what are you twelve

[big murder] no im 17 lmao old man

[pikapika] thi sis entertaning

[layoreo] so you can murder entertaining but I cant write basically like that

[pikapika] shut up you literally slaughtered the word

[layoreo] >:P

[big murder] lmao old man is mad, are you fonna start kicking your stool to get us off your lawn

[layoreo] im in med school I know exactly whifh nerves to hit to permanently paralyze you

[pikapika] oop old man is angie

[layoreo] im going to jump out of a window

[pikapika] noooooooo old man we don’t want to pay fro your medical bills

[layoreo] im gonna do it this isn’t owrth it

[pikapika] lmao if its any consolation im not that much younger than you

[pikapika] turned 19 in april

[layoreo] AND YOU HAD THE NERV TO CALL ME OLD???????????????????????

[pikapika] yes hoe

[big murder] pika is a savage confirmed

[big murder] n e wayz

[big murder] I tolf you about me ebing gay for a reason

[big murder] so like………. fajlsdfjldski

[big murder] i kinda like this guy who ive know nfor like……. my whole high school experience

[big murder] maybe middle school

[pikapika] you have a crush??

[layoreo] FAJDNFKNEIRFJAKDSF REALLY

[big murder] ok ok so maybe I do have a crush on my best friend

[layoreo] omg childhood best friends to lovers 200k word count 30+ chapters hurt & comfort slow burn we love to see it

[pikapika] LEORIO WTF DID YOU JUST TYPE

[layoreo] JA;LKFJIELDFJKS IDK

[big murder] SO MAYBE……….. I KIND OF MIGHT BE IN LOVE WITH HIM

[big murder] LIKE HEAD OVER HEELS

[big murder] HE LOOKED AT ME REALLY CUTELY AND WINKNED THE OTHER DAY AND I THINK I STARTED TO CRY BECAUSE WHO THE FCUSJ IS THT CUTE AND BEAUTIFUL AND DEADASS KINDA HOTA;ISKJAEMDIKAJLERDFA FMLLLLLLLLLLLLL

[pikapika] omg leorio I take it back, what you said is totally right

[layoreo] um not you being in love with your best friend…. this some ff level shit

[big murder] haha I didnt come here s oyou would make fun of me

[big murder] I need advice

[pikapika] huh on what

[big murder] I wanna ask ihm out.

[layoreo] well I mean it makes sense, the slow burn went on for like what four years

[big murder] ha, ha, ha

[big murder] it was five

[layoreo] ;LFJKAKLSFJADF SEE

[pikapika] oh my god I cant believe we’re taking part of a literal fanfiction

[layoreo] lowkey proud of you Killua you’ve been pining for this kid for like years and youre _finally_ making a fucking move

[pikapika] if you dont mind could you send a picture of him so we know what he looks like?

[big murder] uhm sure

[big murder] _image_

[big murder] here im in it too (my sister took the picture)

[layoreo] which one is he?

[big murder] dark haired

[layoreo] deadass he looks familiar asf idk

[pikapika] you were right when you said he was attractive

[big murder] GOD NO YOU SONT UDERNTS ADN

[big murder] IVE SPENT NIGHTS AWAKE THINKING ABOUT HIS STUPID PRETTY FAVE

[big murder] HES SO DUMB LIKE???? HES OLDER THAN ME AND HES SUCH A DUMBASS

[big murder] AND HES ALSO SO FUCKING NICE TOO????????? LIKE HES ALMOST AN ADULT AND LOVES FROGS IM HDIFGHFUDJGNKRDIEARODKSFLMCXASERW0ERAIJO

[pikapika] this is a gay crisis at its peak, I should know ive had many

[layoreo] this is entertaining,,,

[big murder] PLEASE HOW DO I ASK HIM OUT

[layoreo] do you even know if he likes guys?

[big murder] yeah he does, came out as pan last year

[pikapika] yove known for a year that hes into guys.. and still havent asked him out????

[big murder] ive been planning that shit for a year

[layoreo] holy shit this is a trip

[layoreo] im on drugs right this cant be real

[pikapika] well what does he like? maybe that could help you figure out how to asl him out

[big murder] he loves nature and frogs

[big murder] seriously his obsession with frogs is weird but sort of endearing??? idk

[big murder] oh! its his birthday soon, maybe i could ask him then? with like a ficft??

[layoreo] you either spelled fic or gift there, im gonna go with gift cause if you give someone a fic on their bday it wont end well

[layoreo] I know first hand

[pikapika] i- you gave someone a fic for their birthday??????????

[Layoreo] yeah and lemme tell you

[layoreo] my ass still hurts

[pikapika] ????????????????????????????????

[layoreo] omg ok so like storytime sisterz

[layoreo] a few years ago I thought it would be a good idea to give my sister a bokuto x reader fic that I found on AO3

[pikapika] wtf

[layoreo] let’s just say I won’t do it again, ever

[big murder] if someone gave me a fic as a birthday present I would drop kick their ass into outer space

[Layoreo] no offense but I feel like im being threatende by a cat

[big murder] WTF

[big murder] hoe I know you did not just compare me to a cat. I am a much lesser being than a cat. if I were a cat you would not live to speak anoter day.

[layoreo] NONONO I meant like you give off cute short person energy

[layoreo] how tall r u?

[big murder] like idk 5’6? maybe 5’7??

[layoreo] obviously im taller than you

[big murder] why how tall are you old man

[layoreo] 6’4

[pikapika] JSEEUS CHRIST WHAT THE FUCK

[big murder] HOW IS THAT PHYSICAILY PSOSOIBLE

[pikapika] I REFUCE TO BELIEVE YPOUTE RAHT TALL

[layoreo] why how tall are you

[pikapika] IM LIKE 5’8 BITCH

[layoreo] once again i relish in being the tallest one

[pikapika] WAS YOUR DAD LIKE A GRIADDE

[big murder] SPAWN OF A FUCKING TREE BITCH WTF

[layoreo] im actually crying from your responses

[layoreo] it’s alwasy fun tellig people how tall I am

[pikapika] back to what is important and not this literal giant

[layoreo] :P ~~~~

[pikapika] what do you think you could give him as a birthday present that says “I wanna date you”??

[big murder] hhhhhhhhhhhhh idk

[big murder] I mean I could get him something he’s wanted for a long time?? but I’ll have to thimnk about that

[pikapika] ok you go think abt that

[pikapika] me n oreo man can vibe here

[layoreo] MOTHERFUCKER DID YOU JUST CALL ME OREO MAN

[pikapika] ya read what I read

[pikapika] oh lmao I forgot you’re an old man, here are ur glasses O-O

[layoreo] …just cause I wear glasses doESNT MEAN IM AN OLD MAN

[pikapika] WAIT DEADASS I WAS JUST JOKING ADISFJAFAOEIRFJKLMSA

[layoreo] SHUT UP ITS GENETIC T-T

[pikapika] im having fun here :D

[layoreo] also I still cant get over the fact that the guy killua has a crush on looks so fucking familira

[layoreo] like im 100% sure ive seen that dude before

[pikapika] maybe he looks like someone you know

[layoreo] hm maybe

[big murder] ok im back

[big murder] I remember hes always wanted a dog

[big murder] which is ironic cause hes the literal personification of a dog

[big murder] so maybe I give him a dog??

[pikapika] that sounds like a good idea

[big murder] yeah, we’re leaving for college in the summer so his aunt doesn’t have to worry about it too much

[layoreo] oh where are you going?

[big murder] we both applied to the same ones, both of them are in yorknew city so if we land one and not the other each we’ll still be in the same city

[layoreo] smart

[pikapika] yo wait which ones??

[big murder] uh p sure one of them is called heavens something??

[pikapika] bruh do you mean Heaven’s Academy?

[big murder] I don’t remembe the nsme but yea I think

[pikapika] that’s where im at

[big murder] yoooooooo

[layoreo] cries in med school on the other side of the city

[pikapika] aye hol up you’re in yorknew

[layoreo] yeah

[pikapika] we could meet sometime

[Layoreo] oo nice idea

[big murder] ew stop flirting

[pipi person] what happened while I was gone

[layoreo] backread

[pipi person] oh good on you for coming out killu!

[pipi person] also im genderfluid :P so yea none of us _aren’t_ lgbt

[big murder] so… NONE OF YOU AER CIS STRIAGHT???????????

[big murder] AND YOU NEVER THOUGHT TO TLEEL ME??????????

[pipi person] no

[pipi person] im also offended at the fact that you thought I was cis

[big murder] that’s what a homophobic family does to u

[big murder] I think the only one on the adult side of my family (not counting my two brothers) who isn’t homophobic is my grandpa?? like I def think he’s trans masc and gay

[big murder] also literally only one of my sibilings is cishet

[pipi person] we stan the queerness in your family

[layoreo] who tf let us listen to such sexula songs as kids??

[layoreo] like im going through my mom’s old yt playlist and like over half of tehm are sexual??

[pikapika] RIGHT?? LIKE

[pikapika] WHY TF WAS I ALLOWED TO LISTEN AND SING TO S&M IN THE CAR AT LIKE 5 YEARS OLD

[big murder] FJIAKJFAERIUHFJDKCMAO PLEASE WHAT

[layoreo] thE WORST THING IS THE SPANISH ONES

[layoreo] LIKE WHY TF DID MY MOM LET ME LISTEN TO A SONG LITERALLY NAMED PAPI CHULO

[layoreo] FOR WHAT

[pikapika] SCUSE ME SIR WHAT

[pikapika] we do not spanshi here

[big murder] _spanshi_

[layoreo] IT MEANS COOL DADDY

[pikapika] :D wort the fank

[layoreo] song is literally about this girl who wants to get fucking raield

[pipi person] wtf

[layoreo] my EXACT words

[big murder] I made a plan n im gonna revise it

[big murder] so his bday is next week, im goann give him a dog which I think he’ll love and then I tell him I like him

[layoreo] ok that’s basic

[layoreo] spice it up

[big murder] HOW

[pikapika] uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh note

[big murder] note??? A NOTE?????

[pikapika] yea a note like

[pikapika] fucking idk im running on like 3-4 hours of sleep

[pipi person] god just wing it or whateva

[big murder] hhhhhhhhhhhhrng fine

[big murder] but if I get my heart stomped on its your fautl

─ ─ ─

[big murder] GUYS UM?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> not gonna lie, this is pretty gay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pikapika = kurapika   
> layoreo = leorio   
> big murder = killua   
> pipi person = pitou   
> shitapoop = shaiapouf   
> froge = gon   
> aluminium = alluka   
> ronald mcdonald = guess -3-   
> illumination = illumi

[layoreo] what?

[pikapika] oh no did something happen?

[big murder] I am so so so confused right now

[layoreo] sir explain

[big murder] so like he came I went over to his house cause that’s what we do on fridays for like movies n shit

[big murder] anD I THINK HE MAY HAVE BEEN FLITTING WITH ME?????????

[layoreo] AYE WHAT

[pikapika] ??? SIR???

[big murder] LIKE HE WAS MAKING DUMB LITTLE JOKES THAT OSUDNED LIKE PICKUP LINES???

[pipi person] ohoho

[big murder] THEN WE SHAERD THE BLANKED BIT THAT’S NORLAM FOR US

[big murder] BUT HE LIKE ??? HE HELD ME BY THE WAITS

[pikapika] BOY HE WAS DEF FLIRTING WITH YOU

[big murder] hmmmmmmm I cant be sure

[layoreo] ??????????????????? HE WAS LITERALLY CUDDLING YOU ?????????????????????

[pipi person] we have found a carrier of the dumb gay bitch disease

[pikapika] ^^ amen sibling

[layoreo] alright what excatly happened

[pikapika] hehe exCATly

[layoreo] shut up soprising

[pikapika] SHUT UP

[big murder] k so we were on his couch, and we were watching a movie like we do, and so then out of nowhere he just. hugs me??? and not the platonic cute hug he usually does, like he just took me by the waist and lay his face on my shoulder and I hes on my neck like???? what???????

[layoreo] correct me if im wrong but I think you were spooning?

[big murder] we were sitting up, does that even count

[pipi person] I mean- the way you described it- kinda sounds like spooning-

[pikapika] hey siri does it count as spooning if youre sitting up

[layoreo] killua why r u gae

[big murder] …who says im gae

[layoreo] …

[layoreo] U R GAE.

[layoreo] and this entire conversation proves it

[pipi person] disastar gayboy we love to see it

[big murder] is my suffering funny to you

[pipi person] yes kinda

[pikapika] n e ways

[pikapika] I think its considered spooning

[layoreo] the fic is reaching the next arc; he shows feelings for you and you panic

[big murder] leorio I stg if you dont stop making fanciftion jokes im gonna bitch slap you

[layoreo] omg how did you guess im a bitch

[big murder] MOTHERFUCKER IM-

[pikapika] can I just rant about how much I hate MEE6?

[pipi person] yes, that whore desreves the hate

[pikapika] MEE6 LITERALLY WHAT IS THE PURPOSE OF IT WHAT DOES IT DO EXCEPT ANGER ME. NOTHING THE ANSWER IS ABSOLUTELY NOTHING. THE LITTLE TWINK ASS HOE IS ALWAYS INTERRUPTING WHEN IM IN THE MIDDLE OF SMTH AND ITS ANNOYING ASF DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH I WANT TO FUCKING SMASH IT INTO THE FUCKING SUN, YEET THW WHORE INTO FUCKING ORBIT, BITCH SLAP THE MOTHERUFKER DOWN THE DEPTHS O FTHE FUCKGIN OCEAN. I WANT TO DEMOLISH THE LITTLE BITCHASS AND EAT THE REMAINS LIKE WHAT IS THE PURPOSE OF THIS COCKSUCKING LITTLE CUNT

[pikapika] ok im done

[big murder] JESUS CHRIST

[layoreo] LLAMA AL EXORCISTA ESTO NO ES NORMAL

[pipi person] IM CRYINF PLS THIS IS SO FUNNY

[pipi person] but also like yes, mee6 deserves nothing but hate -3-

[big murder] I agree but also CHRIST

[layoreo] this is the reason I am afraid of you

[pikapika] so anyways back to killua

[big murder] SO WE JUST GONE ACT LIKE THAT DIDNT HAPPEN

[pikapika] yes

[layoreo] b r u h

[layoreo] but yeah lets focus on killua I need a distraction from the mountains of assignemtns

[big murder] ok so after that, he started falling asleep on me, and when I woke him up so I could get in a more comfotratble position to sleep he said and I quote “don’t move, you’re comfortable”

[big murder] LIKE MAYBE HE WAS HALF ASLEEP AND DIDN’T KNOW WHAT HE WAS TALKING ABOUT?????? I HOPE IT WAS THAT

[big murder] CAUSE RIGHT AFTER THAT I SAID “IM NOT COMFORTABLE THOUGH” AND HE SAID “YES YOU ARE, YOU HAVE A SOFT BODY” AN JUSDT???????????????????????????????

[pipi person] SIR THAT IS FLIRTIGN

[big murder] BUT HE WAS HALF ALSEEP I THINK HE WAS JUST DELIRIOUS

[pikapika] im gonna have a stroke you’re so dumb

[layoreo] b r u h

[big murder] really just think hes being nice and was half asleep

[pipi person] why are you so fucking dumb

[big murder] im not?? besides its not the first time hes thrown random compliments or statements that sound like compliments at me

[layoreo] ITS NOT?

[pikapika] uhm exPLAIN?

[big murder] yeah he randomly just says “youre pretty” or shit like that

[layoreo] IM-?????????????

[pikapika] SIR??????????

[big murder] he just randomly throws out compliments

[big murder] idk why tho

[pipi person] MAYBE?? BECAUSE?? HE LIKES YOU?????

[big murder] he probably doesn’t, I mean he would’ve asked me out by now

[layoreo] did- does- does he know youre gay

[big murder] 0-0

[pikapika] please don’t tell me that youre so stupid that you didn’t fuCKING TELL HIM YOU WERE GAY?!?!?!?!!??!?!!?!?!?!?!?!?

[big murder] LOOK I HAVE BEEN LIVING IN THE CLSTOE FOR SO LONG I FORGOT I DIDN’T TELL HIM I WAS IN IT

[layoreo] did the school stoners finally convince me to take a hit cause THIS ISNT NORMAL WTF

[pipi person] this is not realy life, pitou. go back to sleep, you will wake up and all will be normal.

[big murder] WAIT SO YOU GUYS GENUINELY THINK HE LIKES ME BUT THE REASON HE HASN’T ASLED ME OUT IS BECAUSE HE THINKS IM STRAIGHT?????

[pikapika] no we’re saying that he hates your ass and thinks youre gay

[pikapika] OF COURSE THAT’S WHAT WE’RE SAYING YOU HUMAN DISASTER

[big murder] should

[big murder] should I tell him

[big murder] im at school and hes in most of my same classes should I do it or-

[layoreo] do it bro

[big murder] alright i’ll brb

─ ─ ─

[big murder] YO IM BACK

[pikapika] SO? HOW DID IT GO

[layoreo] IM DYING ITS BEEN A WHOLE ASS HOUR

[pipi person] SPILL THAT TEA SIS

[big murder] SO WE WERE OUT IN THE HALLWAY GETTING READY FOR OUR NEXT CLASS

[big murder] AND I TOLD HIM I NEEDED TO TALK TO HIM

[layoreo] YES???????? GO ON

[big murder] SO LIKE I DRAGGED HIM TO THE BATHROOM FOR PRIVACY CAUSE I DON’T FEEL COMFORTABLE WITH OTHERS KNOWING

[pikapika] good job

[big murder] AND SO I TELL HIM “IM GAY” AND JUST

[big murder] HRNGKFDMAERIOUJSDKFMACOLIWJU;EOIPRUAJWEDFE

[pipi person] WHAT? JUST WHAT?

[layoreo] HELLO HI WHAT???

[pikapika] SIR PLS CONTINUE IM IN NEED OF ANSWERS

[big murder] SHIT GUYS SORRY MY MOM WALKED INTO THE ROOM

[pikapika] okay now plEASE GO ON IM DYING TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENED

[layoreo] ^^^

[big murder] SO THEN AFTER I TODL HMI IM GAY HE HUGGED ME AND SAID “IS IT OK IF I TELL YOU A SECRET OF MINE?” AND IM LIKE YEAH YOU CAN TRUST ME

[big murder] ANF THEN MANS SAYS HES LIKED ME FOR A LONG TIME BUT HE DIDN’T REALIZE IT UNTIL HIS EX GF TOLD HIM THAT SHE WAS BREAKING UP W/ HIM CAUSE IT WAS OBVIOUS HE LIKED ME

[pikapika] YES FUCKING YES I KNEW IT

[layoreo] ASDKUHFJRECMIASDJK IM SO HAPPY FOR YOU

[big murder] THEN HE GOES “CAN I KISS YOU” AND HE STUTERED AND JUSTJAFMARJEKIHDF HES SO CUTE WHY IS HE SO ADORABLE

[big murder] SO I SAID YEAH AND LIKE FJAICMRIKLRJHUISDFLNAK

[big murder] I HAVE A BF NOW AND IM SO HAPPY CAFANCMIUKJAKERUHIDFUJKN

[pipi person] YO FR IM HAPPY YOU GOT OUT OF YOUR DUMBASSERY AND STARTED SEEING COMMON SENSE 

[big murder] FOR THE LONGEST FUCKING TIME-

[big murder] WE DEADASS COULDVE BEEN DATING YEARS AGO AND THE ONLY THING STOPPING US WAS MY STUPID ASS NOT TELLING HIM ABOUT MY GAYNESS

[big murder] ALSO IS IT OK IF I ADD HIM HERE

[layoreo] HFCAIJMIJUREHDKFJN SURE GO AHEAD

[big murder added froge to the chat]

[froge] HIHIHI

[pikapika] HI WHATS YOUR NAME

[froge] IM GON AND YOU ARE

[pikapika] im kurapika but everyone just calls me pika cause less typing

[layoreo] WAIT HODL UP GON??

[froge] YES

[layoreo] JFIADNFMARUIEJKLSDKFJ DUDE

[froge] HOLD ON I JUST SAW YOUR NAME

[froge] LEORIO????

[layoreo] YESJFAMCIALKJHERU DUDE I HAVENT SEEN YOU IN YEARS

[froge] BRUHHHHHHHH GING CAN SUCK MY TOE FROM BANNING US FROM FAMILY REUNIONS I MISSED YOU

[pipi person] im pitou :3 also how do you two know each oterh

[layoreo] HES MY COUSIN

[layoreo] man I knew you looked familiar

[big murder] WAIT HUH????!!?!?

[froge] YEAH WE HUNF OUT ALL THE TIME AT FAMILY GATHERINGS N SHIT CAUSE WE WERE REALLY CLOSE IN AGE

[layoreo] is ging still a little bitch

[big murder] oh I can answer that for him: yes, yes he is

[layoreo] how long has it been this time-

[froge] like five months? idk but he probably still looks like a hobo so not much has changed ig

[layoreo] is mito still resisting the urge to punch him

[froge] oh yeah definitely

[froge] I think the next time she sees him might be the time she actually gives into the urge

[froge] I cant blame her shes been holding it back for years

[layoreo] wait didn’t you guys get banned after mito decked him in the face and chewed him out

[froge] oh yeahh so she might actually go through with it

[pikapika] ah, another person with daddy issues. do you have mommy issues too?

[froge] never knew my mom o3o I was raised by my aunt and shes the actual best

[layoreo] he doesn’t know the pain of the chancla im jealous

[layoreo] mito has only ever been violent towards ging and im here for it

[froge] im not mad about it either

[shitapoop] ohoho new person? hi im shaiapouf but pouf is fine

[froge] OH HI!!

[pipi person] YO POUF WHERE TF WERE YOU THE LAST TWO WEEKS??? YOU’VE BEEN DEAD ASF FAM

[shitapoop] MX PERSON I TOLD YOU I WOULDN’T BE ACTIVEEE

[pipi person] STG IF YOU SAY FAMILY REASONS IM GONNA KICK YOU

[shitapoop] I WAS HELPING A FRIEND OUTTTTT

[pipi person] ME AND YOUPI ARE YOUR ONLY FRIENDS BITCH

[pikapika] what about us

[pipi person] I meant irl babez /p

[pikapika] -3o

[pipi person] I know that’s a face of a winky face and kiss but its making me so uncomfortable

[shitapoop] but yeah that’s why ive been dead

[pipi person] whateva ill leave you alone

[shitapoop] -3-

[layoreo] speaking of dead ppl

[layoreo] I havent heard of hisoka in a few months

[pikapika] I think he left??

[pipi person] o yea he left

[pikapika] bruh deadass?

[pipi person] yea and besides it isnt like he talked much

[shitapoop] dhmu only the real ones know this pain ToT

[layoreo] I am disgusted, I am revolted, I dedicate my entire life to our lord and savior jesus christ, and THIS IS THE THANKS I GET?

[pikapika] why are you quoting vines

[froge] idk but I like it

[froge] hurricane KATRINA! More like hurricane tOrTiLlA

[big murder] aye you know this boys got his free taco *falls* 

[pipi person] got a new thing at del taco.. is called freesha- FrEeSh- freeshavocadoo. FREESHAVO-

[shitapoop] I want a church girllllllll that go to chuuuuuuuuurch AND READ HER BIBLE

[layoreo] I READ THAT IN THE EXACT VOICE THAT GUY USED JFMAOLKCJDAFHU

[pikapika] mhm. that is not correct. because according to the encyclopedia of the blpbbpblpbplbbpbpbpblbpbpblp

[layoreo] but anyways how dare hisoka betray us that way

[layoreo] thought he was one of the homies but he was a fake one

[shitapoop] smh not a real one

[pikapika] each day I can feel us straing further from god’s graces.

[layoreo] wow ok mr. edgy

[shitapoop] you deadass typed a rage paragraph directed at a bot, you’ve strayed the furthest

[pikapika] and where did I imply I didn’t

[big murder] kurapika: sassy ruler

[pipi person] WHY DID I IMAGINE AN ACTUAL RULER, LIKE THE MEASUREMENT TOOL, WHEN YOU SAID THATFOICDKLJAEDFK

[froge] PFFFFFFFFT

[big murder] IM SORRY BUT IDK HOW THE WHOLE HE/THEY THING GOES SO I USED THE GENDER NEUTRAL TERM FOR KING/QUEEN

[froge] o yea before I forget what are y’alls pronouns

[pipi person] varies from they/them, she/her and he/him for me. just use they/them unless I explicitly say to use others

[shitapoop] he/him

[pikapika] he/they

[layoreo] he/him

[big murder] d a m n we’re missing some girls in this chat

[shitapoop] also youpi also goes by he/him, he’s not here now but he uses those pronouns

[big murder] yo ik what we could do to add more female in here

[big murder added aluminium to the chat]

[aluminium] hi!!

[big murder] my little sister, alluka

[froge] hey alluka!

[aluminium] hi gon!

[aluminium] what are all of your names?

[layoreo] leorio

[pikapika] kurapika, but everyone here calls me pika against my will

[shitapoop] shaiapouf but pouf for short

[pipi person] pitou :P

[aluminium] its nice to meet you all!

[pikapika] I already love her

[layoreo] dad mode on

[aluminium] (＾▽＾)

[pipi person] so nayways wanna add hisoka again to piss him off

[pikapika] fuck yes

[pipi person added ronald mcdonald to the chat]

[ronald mcdonald] JFIAKSDJFAREDJLFA FINALLY

[pikapika] youre the one who fucking left

[ronald mcdonald] my fucking dumbass sister took my phone and deleted all groupd and conversations I was in cause she thought it would be funny

[pipi person] yooooo she sounds like a massive bitch

[ronald mcdonald] oh yeah she is

[ronald mcdonald] but she’s also gay and in a poly relationship so like we stan

[pikapika] yea its common sense that being a bitch is excused my the fact that you’re a homosexual

[layoreo] your sister is an icon

[ronald mcdonald] the attentino is gonna get to her hear, stfu

[layoreo] roode

[froge] hi who are you??

[ronald mcdonald] hisoka

[big murder] aka the local creep

[ronald mcdonald] （￣ー￣；

[ronald mcdonald] fuck you too killua

[aluminium] on god talk to my brother like that again

[aluminium] im gonna fight you

[ronald mcdonald] pfft just try it shortie

[aluminium] how tf do you know if im short or not huh?

[ronald mcdonald] cause im always taller than most people

[layoreo] tall gang pull up

[ronald mcdonald] 6’1 you

[layoreo] *laughs in tallest* 6’4

[ronald mcdonald] DAMN

[pikapika] IKR

[pikapika] BUT YOU’RE ALSO REALLY TALL SO YOU HAVE NO ROOM TO TALK

[froge] *cries in short*

[aluminium] *cries in even shorter*

[froge] short squad we’re gonna vibe in the corner

[pipi person] bet im joining

[froge] must be 5’5 or under to join

[pipi person] im 5’3 :P

[aluminium] enter

[shitapoop] haha *laughs in tall*

[pipi person] stfu you noodle looking ass hoe

[aluminium] but fr why are you all so tall

[aluminium] im 15 and im fucking 5’2

[aluminium] I hate it because literally everyone else in my family is tall

[aluminium] and then I have to get stuck with fuckign mom’s genes-

[big murder] rip alluka

[ronald mcdonald] …mind if I add my bf here

[pikapika] what do you know, it’s add your mans to the gc to remind us that we’re single day

[ronald mcdonald] yes

[ronald mcdonald added illumination to the chat]

[illumination] hisoka what the fuck is this

[big murder] ILLUMI??

[aluminium] AYE WHAT?????????


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more characters and hamilton

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> melatonin = melody  
> polka = pokkle  
> pom pom = ponzu  
> mariachi = machi  
> kalkulator = kalluto

[big murder] aye… hisoka… you’re shitting me right

[ronald mcdonald] no I don’t think I am lmao

[illumination] what why where

[illumination] hisoka tell me why the fuck or i’ll personally come to your house and beat your ass

[ronald mcdonald] you don’t know where I live

[illumination] you fucking live with me you little cunt

[ronald mcdonald] oh well

[ronald mcdonald] bye ig

[big murder] AYO WHAT?

[aluminium] JFOLKJAEF??????????????????????????????????????????????????

[illumination] who the fuck are all of you

[aluminium] YOUR FUCKING SISTER?

[big murder] YOUR FUCKING BROTHER?

[illumination] AYO WHAT??

[illumination] HISOKA WHY WHAT USE IS THIS TO YOU

[ronald mcdonald] I THOUGHT IT WOULD BE FUNNY

[illumination] ??????? BITCH

[ronald mcdonald] plus there’s people that they all know irl and i was feeling left out

[illumination] attention whore

[ronald mcdonald] I invited you in this bitch so we could stick together, not so you could diss me illumi

[aluminium] are we gonna go back to the actual shocking discovery here???

[big murder] ILLUMI YOU’RE DATING A CLOWN?!!!?!????????????

[ronald mcdonald] I take offense to that

[big murder] shut up stripper

[layoreo] hey what?? me and pika don’t know anyone here irl

[pikapika] does this mean we can add our irl friends

[pipi person] aight sure idc

[pikapika added melatonin to the chat]

[layoreo added polka to the chat]

[polka] hello??

[melatonin] kurapika, why did you add me here?

[pikapika] y’all this is my roommate melody. she’s the best person ever and I would kill for them.

[pikapika] btw she uses she/they pronouns so if you see me use both of them in the same sentence don’t be confused

[melatonin] thank you for explaining kurapika.

[layoreo] im leorio

[polka] ??? dude why did you add me here

[layoreo] cause I was lonely

[layoreo] they said it was okay to add someone I knew irl so here you are

[polka] but for what

[layoreo] I just explained

[layoreo] anyways this is a cousin of mine on the italian side, pokkle

[polka] hi

[layoreo] dull

[polka] I’ll shove a foot up your ass how’s that for dull

[layoreo] now this is what im used to

[froge] HI POKKLE!!!!

[polka] yo gon???

[froge] MHM!!

[polka] ayeeeeee how you been

[illumination] hisoka can I leave

[ronald mcdonald] no <3

[polka] FUCKING???? RONALD MCDONALD???????

[polka] if im gonna endure this I’ll invite ponzu here

[layoreo] power couple lesgo

[polka added pom pom to the chat]

[pom pom] what

[aluminium] female community is growing yessss

[melatonin] it’s just us three tho

[aluminium] sad ToT

[ronald mcdonald] so I just had an idea which might get me castrated

[ronald mcdonald changed the chat’s name to: “Sangwoo’s Basement”]

[illumination] DID YOU REALLY HAVE TO BRING IN THE KILLIN GSTALKING

[ronald mcdonald] perhaps

[froge] PLS WHY DID I IMAGINE THE PERHAPS FOW MEME

[ronald mcdonald] OLIJDLFKAJMSDFOJKRM

[illumination] lord give me patience

[big murder] if he gave you strenght we’d all be dead asffff

[illumination] oh no I can jill you without strength I just need the patience to not actually go through with it

[ronald mcdonald] jill

[illumination] shut your whore mout

[big murder] mout

[illumination] why does god want to punish me

[illumination] what did I do to you you bastard

[pom pom] ayo what the fuck did you put me in babe

[polka] I want to say hell but I’ve been here for a solid five minutes so idk

[illumination] fine if you’re gonna make me suffer then I’ll make you suffer too, bitch

[ronald mcdonald] YOU FUCKNIG WOULDN’T

[ronald mcdonald] NO PLEASE SETOP

[illumination added mariachi to the chat]

[illumination] I FUCKING WOULD

[ronald mcdonald] FUCK

[mariachi] what the fuck is this

[mariachi] illumi can you like explain

[illumination] I added you here to annoy hisoka

[mariachi] oh yes

[ronald mcdonald] ILLUMI I THOUGHT YOU LOVED MEEEEEEEEE

[big murder] ew what

[froge] LAFMDJK JESUSH

[pikapika] hwat?

[froge] KILLUA’S BIG ASS DOG JUST ATTACKED ME

[big murder] WHAT THE FUCK ARE OUY DIOIHNG IN MY HOUSE

[froge] ME AND MITO MADE COOKIES AND WE WANTED TO GIVE SOME TO YOU

[big murder] GOANEMFKLCJOFJRUIOAETLA

[aluminium] the speed in which I ran to his room was fast fast, and as expected I find him red and screaming into his pillow

[big murder] ALLUKASFKKM

[aluminium] HES CHSDINH MW

[froge] oh I see you!

[froge] you mind opening the window?

[aluminium] oop I see you hold on

[froge] update: I am in the zoldyck mansion

[aluminium] SHITJLKDFDA I JUST HEARD DAD’S CAR PULL UP

[big murder] OH FUCK RUN

[froge] DLSKFJDASKFLDSJF LEMME LEAVE THE COOKIES IN YOUR KITCHEN

[big murder] FINE BUT JUST CAUSE MY DAD IS HOME AND HE’S THE LEAST PSYCHO PARENT

[illumination] PFFFT this brings me back to the times when I had to sneak hisoka into my window so we could make out

[aluminium] **EXQUEEZE** **ME** WHAT DID YOU DO

[ronald mcdonald] oh we did a lot more than make out but yknow you’re still kids you don’t need to know this

[big murder] EW EW EW EW EW EW EW EW EW EW EW EW

[aluminium] NOPE NO WE DID NOT NEED TO KNOW THIS YUCK

[illumination] hey are we the only three zoldyck kids in here

[big murder] odd way to change the topic but yes

[illumination added kalkulator to the chat]

[aluminium] KALLUTO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

[kalkulator] …alluka?

[big murder] hey kal

[kalkulator] …killua?

[illumination] and illumi

[ronald mcdonald] THE ZOLDYCK SIBLINGS

[layoreo] ALLUKA

[pikapika] illumi

[froge] KILLUA

[pipi person] WORK!

[kalkulator] what

[shitapoop] daddy said to be home by sundown

[melatonin] daddy doesn’t need to know

[pom pom] daddy said not to go dOWnTOwn

[polka] like I said you’re free to go but

[illumination] wtf is happening

[big murder] LOOK AROUND LOOK AROUND

[mariachi] the revolution’s happening in NEWWWWW YOOOOOOORK

[pikapika] new yoooooork

[layoreo] angelicaaaaaaaaaaa… WORK

[pipi person] it’s bad enough daddy wants to go to war

[aluminium] people shouting in the square

[kalkulator] I am so confused rn

[shitapoop] it’s bad enough there’ll be violence on our shores

[pom pom] new ideas in the aAiAir

[polka] look around look around,

[melatonin] angelica remind me what we’re looking for?

[layoreo] SHE’S LOOKING FOR ME

[ronald mcdonald] eliza im looking for a mind at

[pikapika] WORK WORK

[ronald mcdonald] im looking for a mind at

[illumination] WTF

[pipi person] WORK WORK

[kalkulator] YO CAN WE LIKE TAKE A BREAK IDK WTF IS GOING ON HERE

[illumination] oh I added you here cause most of us are already in

[kalkulator] most of us??

[illumination] the traumatized zoldyck children

[ronald mcdonald] WOOAOOAOOAOOH WORK

[big murder] WOO!

[layoreo] there’s nothing like summer in the city

[shitapoop] someone in a rush next to someone looking pretty

[mariachi] exCUSE ME MISS I know it’s not funny but your perfume smells like your daddy’s got money

[shitapoop] why you slumming in the city with your fancy heels

[pipi person] you searchin for an urchin who can give you ideals?

[melatonin] burr you disgust me

[big murder] ah, so you’ve discussed me

[aluminium] im a trust fund baby you can trust me

[froge] cause i’ve been reading common sense by thomas payne, some men say that im intense or im insane, you want a revolution I want a revelation so listen to my declaration

[pikapika] we hold these truths to be self evident that all men are created equal

[layoreo] and when I meet thomas jefferson

[shitapoop] AH!

[mariachi] imma compell him to include women in the sequel, WORK!

[kalkulator] can y’all stop im so confused

[pikapika] hamilton

[layoreo] who are you?

[kalkulator] ohh is it that musical alluka and killua love?

[big murder] mhm

[aluminium] yup!

[kalkulator] also im kalluto

[illumination] the youngest of our dysfunctional family

[kalkulator] -3-

[aluminium] also a member of the short gang

[kalkulator] shut up you’re not that much taller than me

[aluminium] oh the joys of getting mom’s genes

[kalkulator] >:p

[polka] hey quick question

[polka] what do you do when your butter is ,,,,leaking??? but not melted butter, like its solid butter, BUT ITS LEAKING???

[pom pom] pokkle, again

[pom pom] WHAT THE FUCK

[polka] IDK

[polka] IM KINDA GETTING THE URGE TO??? EAT IT???

[pikapika] GURL IM SO CONFUSED??!?!?!?!??!???!???

[polka] ITS MAKING A WEIRD NOISE WHEN I TOUCH IT

[froge] WTF????

[layoreo] call the exorcist that shit ain’t nORMAL-

[polka] ITS LEAKING

[big murder] W- WHAT

[pikapika] OK NOPE NO IDK HOW TO HELP YOU???!?!?!

[ronald mcdonald] PLSEASJEBDKA

[polka] TEXTED MY SISTER AND SHE TOLD ME TO TRY IT

[polka] IM WATING IT

[polka] *EATING

[aluminium] MISS GIRL DON'T DIE

[polka] ILL TRY

[polka] ITS MULTIPLYIG???

[polka] ITS INCREASING

[illumination] WHAT THE FUCK

[pom pom] GIRL I-

[polka] IM PUTTING IT INTO THE FRIDGE AGAIN AND PRAYING TO JESUS IT GETS BETTER

[froge] IM SO WORRIED FOR YOUR BUTTER

[kalkulator] DO THAT YES

[polka] E TOO

[polka] it tastes normal

[mariachi] is it oil?

[polka] no

[polka] its leaking fat

[mariachi] it's pee. end of story

[shitapoop] LDKFMACJAKILJHDKIFJ

[polka] its white...

[pipi person] cum

[polka] NO NOT LIKE THAT

[ronald mcdonald] LJDKFLJADFJKHN KID

[shitapoop] PITOU PLEASE-

[pipi person] XKJFNVKFSJD AM I WRONG

[polka] that’s enough internet for today-

[polka] I have to finish my physics homework

[layoreo] EW PHYSICS

[pikapika] physics can suck my TOE

[froge] physics yunky

[big murder] fucking?????? yunky?????

[froge] yes

[aluminium] SHIT WE FORGOT ABOUT DAD

[aluminium] WE GOT SO INVOLVED WITH THE HAMILTON AND THEN POKKLE’S WEIRD BUTTER THAT WE FORGOT ABOUT MY DAD

[big murder] ASDFHKREUDIAJK WE’LL BE RIGHT BACK


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> awooga i,,, am not dead 
> 
> there aren't any new characters to my knowledge, however i am sleep deprived so idk 
> 
> also i figured out how to use emojis on my computer so like !!
> 
> omg mochi is right to call me dad jfc

[layoreo] hi im a bit worried for alluka, killua and gon

[layoreo] they’ve been gone for almost 2 horus

[kalkulator] **yeezyz fonky times this is bahoonky**

[pikapika] what the fuck

[kalkulator] idk I think I sniffed a sharpie

[pikapika] not the sharpie-

[ronald mcdonald] IF YOU HAVEN’T SEEN ILLUMI IN A BRAID THEN WHAT ARE OY UDOING WRONG

[mariachi] we don’t live with him dipshit

[ronald mcdonald] AWOOGA AWOOGA

[illumination] hisoka shut the fuck up

[ronald mcdonald] NEVER HAHA

[froge] so we’re still allive

[layoreo] GON

[layoreo] YOU LIVEEEEE

[froge] yez I do

[froge] who wants to hear a ✨story✨

[aluminium] ooh me

[froge] alluka- you were there-

[aluminium] oh ;-;

[aluminium] OH WAIT THAT STORY-

[pikapika] im curions now yhat

[layoreo] kurapika. how the actual FUCK do you spell what like that. y isn’t even LCOSE to the letter w. HOW THE FUCK-

[pikapika] wow so much hate and for what 🙄

[layoreo] AND CURIONS?????????????????????? IS THAT SOME TYP OF KNOCKOFF CHEERIOS BITCH HWTA?????

[pikapika] YOU FLMAED ME FOR WRITING WHAT THE WAY I SID AND THEN YOU GO AND WRITI TE LIKE THAT??!?!!??!!?!??!!!??

[pipi person] omg we get it youre in love an dyou cant spell 🙄

[layoreo] BITCH???!!??!???!?!!!??????!????!?!?!!??!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!!?!?

[pikapika] PITOU IM COMING FOR YOUR ASS

[layoreo] I aint even met the kid why you shipping us

[pipi person] hmmm kinda sus

[froge] SO DO YOU WANT TO HEAR A STORY OR FLITR

[layoreo] STORY

[pikapika] STORY

[pipi person] eager to change the subject huh? 😏😏😏😏

[mariachi] spill

[froge] ok so

[froge] alluka and killua’s dad came back and I was there giving them cookies

[froge] I planned on just leaving the cookies in th kichtne cause it was near where thet let me in

[layoreo] wheree did they let you in??

[froge] window next fo the bathrppm

[froge] but anywasy I was leavin the cokoies in the kitchen table and then their dad walkeid in

[froge] I fucking pankinced and dived inder the table

[froge] IM STILL HIDING THER

[pipi person] WHA T

[shitapoop] HOW??? THE FUCK?? DID HE NOT HOTICE YOU???????

[froge] IDFK THE GUY IS USUALLY PERCEPTIVE AS SHIT

[mariachi] ?!?!?!??!?!?!?!!?!???!?!?!?!?!???

[ronald mcdonald] are we talking about the same silva zoldyck i knew

[ronald mcdonald] that mf knew whenever I was there and me n illumi were extra careful then this short fuck comes along and suddenly???? he doesn’t see shit??????

[big murder] FINALLY I CAN TAKL ABAIN

[aluminium] SHIT DID MOM TAKE YOU RPHONE AOGAN

[big murder] no milluki did

[big murder] and he requested I did this

[big murder added milky way]

[milky way] rawr

[mariachi] I hate this

[big murder] well one purpose he will serve

[big murder] he’s the only cishet one here

[pipi person] oh it’s bully time >:)

[milky way] oh no

─ ─ ─

[polka] do

[polka] do you ever think about

[polka] eurovision

[polka] and how fuckign

[polka] weird the songs are

[polka] like

[polka] who tf came up with love love peace peace

[polka] cause like

[polka] iconic

[layoreo] LFGJMARFJKLMMFIOKLJ YEAH

[polka] also som fo the entires are like?????? weird as fuck???????????

[polka] is this ahwt 3am does to uyou

[layoreo] but like

[layoreo] the 2014 french moustache guys

[big murder] THE GRANDMAS

[big murder] im not the only one that remembers them right

[aluminium] THE ONES BAKING COOJKIES

[layoreo] THE FUCKING RUSSINA GRNAMDANS OFMM

[polka] OMG

[polka] I LOVED THEM

[illumination] THEY WERE FUCKING ICONIC

[illumination] I MISS IT

[big murder] also

[big murder] FUCKING????????????

[big murder] the israeli entry for last year

[polka] I MISS WHEN IT USED TO BE LIKE THAT

[big murder] IT WAS SO WEIRD???????????

[layoreo] I HAVENTT SEEN IT

[aluminium] i still think that was an acid rtip

[big murder] OH LE ME SNED IT

[kalkulator] ODJFAOLRFKJAOREI PLS IT WAS SO WEIRD

[big murder] <https://youtu.be/CziHrYYSyPc> HERE 

[froge] OH

[froge] I THINK YIU SHOWED ME THAT ON

[polka] ALSO LIKE???????

[polka] im pretty sure they're all on crack

[aluminium] amazing

[aluminium] its just

[aluminium] **c r a c k**

[layoreo] ASOL

[layoreo] **_NO ONE WHO ISN'T HIGH MAKES UP THE SONG DANCING LASHA TUMBAI?????????????????_**

[big murder] YUP

[layoreo] THAT SONG WILL GO DOWN IN HISTORY AS HTE BEST EUROVISION OSNG THAT IDDN'T WIN

[kalkulator] I LOVE IT

[illumination] ALSOI LOVE THE FACTT THAT LKIE

[illumination] IT'S MORE FAMOU STHATN THE ACTUAL WINNER

[froge] LMAOO

[polka] ITS ICONCI

[layoreo] no one will ever surpass the iconic ruler of the cosmos verka serduchka

[pipi person] HCHSISHALHWLFHK

[shitapoop] i feel so sorry for the rest of the world - australia

[pipi person] lmao

[aluminium] also can we talk about how australia is in eurovision

[polka] IKR LIKE??????

[polka] I WANT TO BE MAD BUT LIKE I CANT

[kalkulator] ALSO THEIR ENTRIES ARE ALL ?????????????????????????????????????

[layoreo] YEAH

[kalkulator] THEIR ICONIC BUT ALSO MAKE YOU GO "HEY WTF"

[aluminium] EBGJLIUJDSJLA YES

[big murder] this years esc is kinda boring (crackwise)

[big murder] the songs are good

[big murder] but its too serious

[illumination] yeah

[aluminium] i want more grandmas

[polka] 2019 greece is kind of crack, idk

[pipi person] IT WAS SO BAD

[pipi person] BUT CAN WE TALK ABOUT

[pipi person] elena paparizou

[polka] ELENA PAPARIZOU WAS SO FUCKING GOOD LIKE

[pipi person] YUPPP

[layoreo] Q U E E N

[polka] LMAO

[pipi person] THE ONLY TIME WE WON (i think)

[layoreo] yeah you're right

[layoreo] I'M SO FULL OF RANDOM UEROCISON TRIVI

[layoreo] WHY DID I SPELL EUROVISION LIKE THAT

[pikapika] timeout am I the ONLY one who has no fucking idea what’s fonng on

[melody] no I’m confused too

[ronald mcdonald] eurovision

[pikapika] what the fuck is that

[layoreo] get out of here

[pikapika] r00d

[ronald mcdonald] it’s just about the gayest song contest ever

[pikapika] I am,,, interestated

[illumination] it’s a song contest which eurpoena conutries participate in, it’s yearly

[polka] we’re just discussing the weirdest/most iconic songs rn, and this year 

[pikapika] ✨google✨

[layoreo] y’ALL WAIT I COULD STREAM THIS YEAR’S EUROVISION IF YOU WANT TO WATCH IT

[froge] OMG ERRUOVISION WATCH PARTY YESSSSSS

[big murder] YO IM DOWN MY FAMILY DDOESN’T DO SHIT FOR ERUOVISIN, NORMALLY JST WATCH IT W ALLUKA NAD GON 

[polka] KLFMSDKLJA YEAH BET

[pom pom] shouldn’t we all be sleeping

[illumination] uhhhhhh

[melatonin] yeah I was trying to sleep but the notifications kept waking me up

[pikapika] bed all of you

[layoreo] you too dumbass

[pikapika] yeah yeah whateva


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> guess who's finally here 😏

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> daddy longlegs = chrollo   
> emo fucker = shizuku   
> grape = uvogin   
> feet = feitan   
> panda = pakunoda   
> teletubbies sun baby = shalnark   
> phart = phinks   
> norman = nobunaga   
> carcass = kortopi

[aluminium] Y’ALL I’M SO SCARED RN WTF

[pikapika] WHAT

[layoreo] mf aren’t you in class

[layoreo] BOTH OF YOU????????

[pikapika] AREN’T YOU ALSO IN CLASS

[pikapika] HYPOCRITE??????

[layoreo] I HAVE A FREE PERIOD NOW 

[pikapika] ok so not a hypocrite lmao

[pikapika] but yeah ALLUKA WHASTUP

[aluminium] OK SO I WAS IN CLASS AND

[aluminium] MY PHONE RANG???

[aluminium] WOULDN’T BE A HUGE DEAL IF MY RINGTONE WASN’T FUCKING IM A SLAVE FOR YOU

[pikapika] WHAHSJFHAKJHF WHAT

[pikapika] YOURE LIKE 10

[aluminium] I’M ALMOST 16 BITHC????????????

[layoreo] oh you haven’t had the owrst one

[layoreo] imagine having your ringtone be sexyback

[aluminium] WHAHAJKHDFKAH

[aluminium] worst part is that the fuy I like was there #swag

[mariachi] you know the song “I like boys” by todrick hall? the parody which is the fmeale verison

[pikapika] I raise you: tendou’s song when you’re in japanese classes

[layoreo] oh shi-

[ronald mcdonald] weak

[ronald mcdonald] buttons by the pussycat dolls

[layoreo] smh obviously you’re the one with the most sexual song

[ronald mcdonald] its like lowkey a bop

[froge] despacito

[pikapika] and we have a winner

[big murder] HOLY SHIT I REMEMBER THAT

[froge] wdym rememer that it’s still the same ring otne

[big murder] why

[froge] idk

[melatonin] why do you guys have such weird ringtones

[pikapika] idk

[melatonin] my ringtone is just the chorus of all you wanna do

[pom pom] I HAVE BEEN SUMMONED BY SIX

[melatonin] JLDKFJALKFDJGL rad

[pom pom] no but seriously why are all your ringtones so werid

[polka] ………..we are going to ignore the fact that mine is the duck song

[froge] NO FUCKING WAYYYYYYYYYYY I SHOULDVE THOUGHT OF THAT

[froge] brb im changing my ringtone to the udkc cong

[layoreo] ugh pokkle goes out to outshine us one cagain

[pikapika] JADLKFJAERJM im dying send help

[layoreo] ??????

[pikapika] “one cagain” PLSFADJKGAERIKDFGJ

[layoreo] do I have to list every single typo you’ve made in the six motnhs weve known each other

[polka] wow **@ pipi person** I get what you mean now

[pipi person] right

[aluminium] damn ok I think im missing smth here

[big murder] lmao pitou likes to joke that leorio and pika are secretly in love with each other cause and I qiote “the sexual tension is almsot as big as pouf’s ego”

[shitapoop] thatnks for that pitou

[pipi person] oh hush im right

[layoreo] i hate it here

[pikapika] mom come pick me up theyre bulling me

[melatonin] im in class and so are you

[melatonin] pay attention or youre gonna fail the year

[pikapika] the teachers love me

[melatonin] kurapika you got detention given to you by three different teachers in a single day

[pikapika] I know im a disappointment to this family for not having more

[melatonin] why am I still friends with you

[aluminium] im still shook over the fact that you call melody mOm???

[pom pom] mommy kink

[polka] nO-

[layoreo] JDFKLJADKFLJKJ

[pikapika] why would I have a mommy kink im literally fucking gay

[pom pom] shit my bad miss g

[pikapika] only for you shawtybae

[polka] if you steal my gf I swear to god I will throw you into the fucking sun

[pikapika] AGAIN, LITERALLY FUCKING GAY

[ronald mcdonald] amusing

[illumination] wtf happened here

[illumination] hhhhhhhh I just backerad and hisoka ong I will smash your face into a wall

[ronald macdonald] uh oh

[illumination] I THOUGHT YOU CHAANGED YOUR TINGTONE

[pikapika] completely unrelated but tingtone is my new favorite word

[ronald mcdonald] OK LOOK

[ronald mcdonald] IT’S A GOOD SONG

[illumination] disowned

[ronald mcdonald] im

[ronald mcdonald] iM NOT YOUR SON?????????

[illumination] divorced then.

[pom pom] beheaded

[melatonin] died

[ronald mcdonald] stop quoting six in my tragic life story

[ronald mcdonald] also im calling anna of cleves now just saying

[big murder] im parr but its just cause I like blue

[pikapika] FUCK I WANTED ANNA OF CLEVED

[pikapika] fine then im k howard cause im a bad bitch

[layoreo] honest question: which musical character would you be if you were in a musical that already esisted

[polka] if I understood a single word in that sentence I would answer you

[pikapika] are you suggesting we assign eahc other kins from musicals?

[layoreo] mhm

[froge] fucking bet

[big murder] gon is phillip hamilton

[froge] offended cause hes dead buy youre not wrong

[pipi person] im anne blleyn cause im built like htat

[big murder] I alread said I was parr but if were being honest here im one of the schuyler sisters, preferably angelica cause shes a bad g and the oldest

[illumination] so we just gonna ignore me and milluki being older

[big murder] you and milluki moved out you dont count

[illumination] hurt

[ronald mcdonald] tbh im more like k howard

[pikapika] I GET ANNA OF CLEVES FUCK EAYH

[layoreo] im pierce brosnan’s character in mamma mia

[melatonin] does that even count-

[pom pom] I mean ig-

[shitapoop] fuck being in a musical im alexnader ryback

[pipi person] you would NEVER be our lord and savior alexander ryback

[shitapoop] SHUT

[pipi person] no

[layoreo] I mean theyre not wrong

[aluminium] I would be eliza cause kalluto’s the youngest

[kalkulator] ……ig im peggy

─ ─ ─

[ronald mcdonald] if I asked you guys to raid a chat im in would you do it

[pikapika] ansolutely

[layoreo] shore

[froge] mhm

[big murder] you got it my g

[ronald mcdonald] ight bet

─ ─ ─

[ronald mcdonald added big murder, froge, pikapika and +1 people to “spida gang gang”]

[pikapika] I FUCKING AHTE SPIDERS WTF

[mariachi] ong what

[daddy longlegs] ong hisoka who the fuck did you add

[froge] IM GON!

[big murder] D U M B A S S WHY WOULD YOU JUST SYA YOUR NAME

[panda] nice to meet you all

[phart] miss g who these ppl are

[emo fucker] why do i wake up to this

[mariachi] shizuku its like 12pm

[emo fucker] and? im an adult machi, let me live my life

[mariachi] im-

[panda] shizuku, were you up until asscrack in the morning again?

[emo fucker] fuckinig bet

[feet] aren’t we all tho

[daddy longlegs] aren’t like half of us in college

[grape] not me el em ay oh

[feet] that disturbs me so much-

[mariachi] yeah we are

[teletubbies sun baby] dabs

[feet] cancelled

[teletubbies sun baby] when was I famous

[grape] ok but who the fuck are these people hisoka

[ronald mcdonald] friends

[daddy longlegs] shi you have those?

[ronald mcdonald] asshat

[daddy longlegs] bitchface

[ronald mcdonald] riverdale version of heathers

[daddy longlegs] you did fucking NOT

[panda] hisoka that’s low even for you

[ronald mcdonald] sobs

[feet] cry motherfucker

[ronald mcdonald] sobs harder

[layoreo] bithc whats happening

[emo fucker] who are you

[layoreo] leorio

[teletubbies sun baby] hold up aint you the motherfucker who got in trouble lqst year cause you painted a teacher’s car

[layoreo] that’s me asf

[layoreo] and I would fuckign do it again

[pikapika] leorio I didn’t know you were a cirminal

[layoreo] you really think that’s something I would like to introduce myself as??

[pikapika] criminals are sekc tho

[layoreo] 😏

[ronald mcdonald] ……….EW

[ronald mcdonald] you two gay fucks can flirt in the other gc we’re good here

[layoreo] WE AIN’T DONE SHIT AND WHY DO YOU KEEP SAYING WE’RE INTO EACH OTHER FFS

[layoreo] PLS WE DON’T EVEN KNOW WHAT WE LOOK LIKE

[pikapika] sobs

[daddy longlegs] n e wayz

[mariachi] god not the ways with a z

[mariachi] you sound like every basic bitch trying to be cOoL and EdGy

[daddy longlegs] so much hate and for what

[mariachi] chrollo idgaf that you’re like a head taller than me I will punt you into the sun

[mariachi] I have the power of the lesbians on my side

[emo fucker] technically im bi but whatever

[pikapika] ch

[pikapika] chrollo?

[daddy longlegs] yes?? thats my name

[pikapika] drop the fucking address bitch

[daddy longlegs] i???? what the fuck????

[layoreo] WAIT chrollo as in THAT chrollo?

[pikapika] how many motherfuckers exist with the name chrollo

[ronald mcdonald] not many tbh

[corkscrew] chrollo what did you do

[daddy longlegs] many things but idk this specific one

[pikapika] the name kurapika kurta ring a bell?

[daddy longlegs] oh.

[daddy longlegs] OH.

[daddy longlegs] im just gonna

[daddy longlegs has left the chat]

[panda] MF YOU CAN’T JUST LEAVE YOUR OWN CHAT???????

[grape] chrollo is traitor confirmed

[pikapika] wait

[pikapika] if chrollo was here

[pikapika] that meand that one of you is uvogin

[grape] that’s me el em ay oh

[pikapika] ong drop your location rn

[grape] what why

[pikapika] deadass you don’t remember

[pikapika] I beat your ass a few months ago cause you dissed my foster mom

[grape] oh

[grape] oh shi-

[grape has left the chat]

[teletubbies sun baby] what a bunch of fucking pussies

[pikapika] where they live at

[teletubbies sun baby] hell naw

[teletubbies sun baby] I might have called them pussies but I aint no snitch

[pikapika] im gonna trace your ip address and punt you

[teletubbies sun baby] do you even know how to do that dipshit?

[pikapika] i’ll just look it up in wikihow

[teletubbies sun baby] ?????? you can’t just learn that shit from wikihow

[pikapika] im built different so yeah I can

[teletubbies sun baby] ok and i’m a tech major??? bitch if anyone’s built different its me the fuck

[mariachi] it’s true he’s built weird

[teletubbies sun baby] shut up lesbian

[mariachi] beats the shit out of you cutely

[layoreo] as interestingly homosexual that conversation was to watch, hisoka why did you add us here

[ronald mcdonald] I told y’all

[ronald mcdonald] raid the shit out of this place

[panda] im gonna fucking leave I hate being the responsibility figure

[panda has left the chat]

[mariachi has added panda to the chat]

[mariachi has added daddy longlegs to the chat]

[mariachi has added grape to the chat]

[mariachi] stop pussying out of things

[daddy longlegs] sorry

[grape] ok mOm

[mariachi] you wanna repeat yourself asshole

[grape] no not really

[emo fucker] ah yes, machi, the imposing threat

[froge] do you guys wanna join our gc?

[ronald mcdonald] GON NO WHY

[mariachi] im in there cause SOMEONE (illumi) added me to annoy the shit out of SOMEONE (hisoka)

[daddy longlegs] couple fights am I right

[pikapika] you’re not off the hook motherfucker I’m still coming to beat the shit out of you

[daddy longlegs] fuck. 

─ ─ ─

[phart] what the fuck happened here 

[norman] idk im still confused about it 

[carcass] oh well


	6. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bababooey 
> 
> some mildly triggering stuff (?) more towards the end 
> 
> mentioned homophobia, transphobia and racism 
> 
> (it's leorio talking about his bitchass teacher)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> potentially triggering stuff starts right after: 
> 
> [layoreo] he gets on my ass 
> 
> and it ends when you see: 
> 
> [aluminium] this shit ih

[ronald mcdonald added daddy longlegs, emo fucker, grape and 9+ to ‘Sangwoo’s Basement’]

[daddy longlegs] hello?

[aluminium] who

[pikapika] a little pissboy

[daddy longlegs] bitch you’re the size of a boot

[pikapika] whore

[daddy longlegs] just for attention shawty 😁

[pikapika] im gonna find you and beat the shit out of you

[grape] relaxation, chill out, stop scrEAming,

[teletubbies sun baby] this place looks like fun (?)

[aluminium] im gonna ask this are any of you girls

[emo fucker] me

[panda] I

[carcass] im nonbinary (afab)

[aluminium] cool! they/them or neopronouns?

[carcass] ze/zem.

[aluminium] oh cool!

[carcass] 😊

[layoreo] local child makes friends

[aluminium] shut up you monstrosity

[layoreo] ????? feeling: mildly offended

[pikapika] NOT THE VICTORIOUS REFERENCE

[layoreo] tbh I didn’t expect anyone to get it

[froge] HEY Y’ALL GUESS WHAT

[froge] MY BIRTHDAY IS TOMORROW IM AHPPY

[big murder] oh yeah lmao

[pipi person] y’all I ship leopika so hard

[big murder] what the fuck is a leopika

[pipi person] leorio + kurapika

[pipi person] leopika is their ship name

[froge] do me and killua have a ship name?

[pipi person] let me think about it for a while

[froge] YAY

[big murder] y’all kalluto is playing superbass at the highest volume in their room with the speakers

[big murder] bets on how long it’ll take mom to come to their room and hit them?

[kalkulator] ungrateful ass bitch why are you placing bets on me getting my ass kicked

[big murder] I joke about my trauma so that they know im okay

[pikapika] killua you good

[big murder] no never

[froge] killua we talked about this ;-;

[big murder] NO GON DON’T BE SAD YOU’RE MAKING ME FEEL GUILTY ABOUT IT

[froge] IM SO SORRY

[big murder] JKLDFJLDKGLJFDKLGJA

[layoreo] smh homos

[pipi person] ok so **@ froge @big murder** I found your ship name

[pipi person] killugon!

[froge] I LIKE IT

[big murder] its cool

[mariachi] lmao

[panda] this people seem nice

[panda] but that layoreo guy sounds homophobic

[layoreo] WOAHSDJKALERJFOAERIJGFLOADKJFGALK

[pikapika] BHABAHAAHABHAHAHAHAHABAHADBHAAA

[pipi person] CMKLJXVLKJCVN,XCNVK,JDSFGSLKDFJJ PLS IM DYING

[panda] what? did I say something wrong?

[ronald mcdonald] no you didn’t paku

[ronald mcdonald] hes bisexual that’s why they’re laughing

[layoreo] heart been broke so many times

[layoreo] #brocken #dhmu #onlytherealonesknow

[kalkulator] hate it here

[layoreo] ungrateful

[pipi person] y’all I just noticed smth

[pipi person] leorio kinda acts like a dad

[layoreo] WOAEIJDLFKJADKJFSLKRFD???????????????????? EXPLAIN???????????

[froge] IKR WHEN WE WERE KIDS HE WAS LIKE A PARENT HE WAS ALWAYS ON MY ASS ABOUT EVERYTHING

[froge] LIKE YEAH WE DID SOME WILD SHIT TOGETHER BUT HE WAS ALWAYS TAKING THE BLAME AND SHIT MAKING SURE I NEVER GOT IN TROUBLE AND THEN HE’D SCOLD ME

[froge] he’s more of a dad to me than ging

[big murder] gon what did we say about this.

[froge] what!! its true!!

[pikapika] now that I think of it he’s always yelling at us to go do our homework when we say we’re slacking, yells at us to go to sleep or pay attention in class or eat

[pikapika] oh my god you’re our dad

[layoreo] I’m fuckign leaving

[froge] great, there goes another one of my male parental figures

[layoreo] NO IM JOIKING GON

[big murder] GON

[froge] JFDKLFJDKFJDKJGAD

[melatonin] leorio dw about it kurapika literally calls me mom

[pikapika] no I call you mommy

[melatonin] when have you-

[pipi person] does that mean you’re gonna start calling leorio daddy

[layoreo has left the chat]

[pikapika] JLADFKFJAWEOROA;EDFJL NO???????

[big murder] BAHAAHAHAHAH LEORIO FUCKING LEFT

[big murder has added layoreo to ‘Sangwoo’s Basement’]

[layoreo] why would you sAY THAT

[pipi person] PFDJLKJAMERJKASD I WAS JOKING

[pipi person] did you get a boner

[layoreo has left the chat]

[big murder] BAHAHJAHHAJAHJAHAHJHA

[pikapika has added layoreo to ‘Sangwoo’s Basement’]

[pikapika has muted pipi person]

[layoreo] thanks but no thanks

[pikapika] you’re welcome but not?? tf am I supposed to answer to that idiot

[layoreo] anyways I’m going to go on a murder spree who wanna join

[big murder] me asf

[ronald mcdonald] oh em gee bestie can I come

[layoreo] sure bbyg

[pikapika] murder is sekc, im coming

[daddy longlegs] murder is my middle name shawty

[pikapika] nvm

[daddy longlegs] OFFENDED

[pikapika] as you should be bitch

[aluminium] killua can I come

[froge] ^

[big murder] yes but you’re not murdering anyone

[aluminium] then what’s the point im staying home

[froge] yeah

[big murder] cry about it

[aluminium] punts you

[kalkulator] im coming

[big murder] you’re not murdering anyone tho

[kalkulator] oh yes I will

[illumination] g does what they want

[illumination] also im coming to 1, make sure hisoka doesn’t fuck a statue again and 2, MURDER

[pikapika] EXCUSE ME??? MISS G WHAT

[layoreo] FUCK???? A STATUE?????

[illumination] we were banned from spain.

[layoreo] IM??????????????????????

[big murder] ILLUMI EXPLAIN????????

[illumination] which is a pity cause spain is a beautiful country

[aluminium] ILLUMI DON’T DODGE THE QUESTION

[froge] ngl hisoka kinda scares me now lmao

[grape] hes freaky

[panda] I know im usually the one who keeps these fuckers under control

[panda] but uh

[panda] fucking a statue?? htat’s above my pay grade

[ronald mcdonald] we don’t talk about it

[layoreo] …………. ignoring hisoka being a sketchy ass bitch (again),

[layoreo] the person im coing to murder

[layoreo] is my physics professor !!

[pikapika] I mean yeah physics sucks ass but why murder him?

[pikapika] you know what dumb question murder is hot

[big murder] if pitou were here they’d say: 😏

[pikapika has muted big murder]

[layoreo] BAHAHAHAHAHAH

[layoreo] but anyways

[layoreo] he gets on my ass

[layoreo] he saw me and my ex boyfriend on a date OUTSIDE OF SCHOOL and decided to fucking THREATEN US WITH SUSPENSION??????? CAN THIS MF EVEN DO THAT????????

[layoreo] my friend, he’s trans, gets misgendered on a DAILY BASIS by him

[layoreo] it doesn’t matter that he’s the best in the class! motherfucking TONPA calls him by his deadname and she/her pronouns!

[layoreo] HALF OF MY CLASS (including me) is POC and this motherfucker goes out of his way to INSULT AND DEGRADE ALL OF THEM BECAUSE OF THEIR SKIN COLOR

[layoreo] AND THEN THIS BASTARD HAS THE MOTHERFUCKING AUDACITY TO ASK US WHY WE DON’T LIKE HIM

[layoreo] MAYBE CAUSE YOU’RE A TRANSPHOBIC, RACIST, HOMOPHOBIC, SEXIST, ABLEIST PIECE OF TRUMP SUPPORTER SHIT

[pikapika] oh wow *cocks gun* murder?

[ronald mcdonald] you had me at you almost getting a suspension for having a boyfriend

[layoreo] the fact that I have to treat him with respect for a few more years makes me BLEHRHGHGHEHGHEHHE

[illumination] I wanan violently stab him :)

[aluminium] same

[kalkulator] same x2

[froge] same x3

[pikapika has unmuted big murder]

[big murder] same x4

[layoreo] let’s not forget his select commenting on my sexuality!!

[layoreo] “I see you’ve started dating leroute. I’m glad you got over that stupid little phase of yours” BITCH YOU MEAN BISEXUALITY

[layoreo] and when I broke up with her cause she was FUCKING CRAZY: “please tell me you’re not gonna go through another one of those (f slur) phases again”

[layoreo] MOTHERFUCKER

[layoreo] I’m planning out his murder

[pikapika] let me in on it shawty

[layoreo] meetings are at my dorm room at 7pm on Fridays

[pikapika] bet

[pokkle] I hate his ass

[pokkle] like I told him my s/o was nonbinary and went by they/them pronouns

[pokkle] and he LAUGHED in my face

[pom pom] he did what

[pokkle] yeah I punched him

[pom pom] WOAHKLJFALETHJKGLIKEDFJ BABE

[pokkle] no one disrespects my s/o

[layoreo] BLEGH stop the pda

[pokkle] no

[layoreo] bastard

[pokkle] love you too

[layoreo] seriously, you’re lucky you’re white passing

[layoreo] im not and he asks me if I want to be a doctor to more easily deal drugs

[pikapika] we do not condone

[layoreo] worst part is!! he’s also poc!! he just wants to see the world burn!!

[aluminium] this shit ih

[aluminium] I need to go for a while

[big murder] alluka?

[aluminium] its not hing serious but I nede to talk to you kil

[big murder] ok

[froge] she doesn’t do well with these types of things

[layoreo] OH IM SO SORRY

[layoreo] I needed to vent about him for a sec but I didn’t think about the fact that this might be triggering to some people

[grape] mf im down to go beat the shit out of him

[teletubbies sun baby] I would stop you but they elected me as the president of the gay twink bottom community so I can’t, I actually really wanna join you

[panda] awe!! violent murder!!

[emo fucker] I’ll suck him up in a vacuum cleaner

[illumination] kacchow his ass

[pikapika] did you just quote lightning mcqueen

[illumination] maybe

[ronald mcdonald] gahdayum

[ronald mcdonald] anyways I accidentally stabbed myself in the dick send help

[illumination] HOW DO YOU ACCIDENTALLY

[layoreo] HOMIE??? YOU GOOD?????????

[ronald mcdonald] nope it really hurts g

[pikapika] call the poclie

[ronald mcdonald] I STABBED MY OWN DICK I DON’T NEED TO GET ARRESTED FRO THAT AGAIN

[froge] AGAIN????????????????????????????????????

[froge] bye I’m staying away rfom hioska

[pikapika] wise choice

[illumination] as you should

[phart] hisoka…………..

[panda] jesus christ

[layoreo] we need money to deal with this

[panda] asf g 😁‼

**Author's Note:**

> small note: this is after school ends, which is why killua said his mom walked in the room.


End file.
